A Perfect Match II — New Year's Eve
by Savannah Singleton
Summary: Just as Police Commissioner Frank Reagan, his wife Nicole, and his dad Henry prepare to head to a New Year's Eve party hosted by Mayor Rosseni and his wife Sybil, Frank receives a call from Garrett Moore. Frank is forced to return to the office, and send Nicole and Henry to the party without him. Will the situation be resolved in time for him to toast in the new year with Nicole?
1. Chapter 1

_Part One —_

New York City Police Commissioner Frank Reagan mindlessly straightened his bowtie as he focused on the television screen in the family den of his Brooklyn home. The live broadcast airing on the local network ABC7NY featured the celebration of New Year's Eve already in full progress at Times Square, though over four hours remained before the huge crystal ball would make its annual 141-foot drop from the roof of One Times Square, and the new year would officially begin.

City officials expected record crowds this year, and because of that, and the recent Paris and San Bernardino terrorist attacks, Frank's police department had beefed up security for the event to an unprecedented six thousand officers policing the area, as well as extremely rigid security screening. Snipers had secured their positions on rooftops along with the department's top emergency services teams earlier in the day, while officers heavily armed with tactical rifles held their assigned positions on nearly every corner within several blocks of Times Square.

As the local news team interviewed a few party revelers, the _whup whup whup_ of department helicopters patrolling from the sky above could be heard. Frank knew the helicopters would be patrolling not only Times Square throughout the night, but The World Trade Center and the Statue of Liberty as well.

He had worried that the extra security would create unease and tension with the thousands of partygoers, and let out of a sigh of relief when several interviewed stated they felt safe with the tightened security, rather than threatened by it.

"We flew in from MIdland this morning to have fun and ring in the new year New York City style, and that's what we plan to do. We have no fear of any attack on the city — ISIS or otherwise. We trust the mayor when he says this is the safest place in the world to be right now," a young man with a thick Texas drawl being interviewed firmly stated.

Frank pursed his lips; he had cringed earlier in the day when Mayor Rosseni publicly made that statement during a news conference earlier in the day. He prayed it would prove to be true as the network now replayed the mayor's bold proclamation.

 _Relax and party knowing New York is the safest city in the world, just as my beautiful wife Sybil and I plan to do with a number of our friends before I join you all to ceremoniously hit the button to start the drop of the ball one minute before midnight._

Frank had made a similar, but much more conservative statement during that same news conference, assuring the public that no threats had been made on the city, but nonetheless, his department had planned for the worse while expecting the best. He had not publically announced that he and his lovely wife Nicole would be partying along with Mayor and Mrs. Rosseni, though rumors quickly spread that they would be. It was no secret that while the commissioner and the mayor enjoyed a friendly working relationship, their wives had for years been — and were still — best friends.

Noticing the time exhibited in the lower right corner of the screen, Frank grabbed the remote from the coffee table, clicked the _off_ button, then tossed the remote back on the table. After retrieving his overcoat from the hall closet, he slipped it on as he approached the bottom of the stairs.

"Nicole! Pop! Hurry up you two, or we're going to be late!"

"Keep your shirt on, Francis! I'm coming. What's your rush, anyway? I thought you didn't even want to attend this shindig," Henry replied as his made his way down the stairs.

"I don't. If I had my choice, I'd spend the evening cuddling in front of the fireplace with Nicole and a good bottle of scotch. But I made my promise to Nicole — and the mayor — that we would all attend. It doesn't make a good impression to show up late at the boss's party. Come here, your tie's crooked."

"I hate these monkey suits." Henry frowned as he stood at attention as his son retied his bowtie. "I could never tie these things properly. Your mother always did it for me, and then Mary. Now it seems to be your job."

"Oh, stop complaining. I don't like them any better than you. But you look quite handsome, and I hear widow Ellison will be in attendance this evening."

Henry raised his eyebrows at the news. "Is that right?"

"That's what I heard."

"Hmm...She is one fine looking woman, isn't she?"

"That she is."

I look handsome, do I?" Henry tugged at his jacket as he spoke.

"Yes, you do, Pop."

Frank's amused smile quickly faded as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached for it with an uncomfortable sense of foreboding. Once again his lips pursed as he stared at the caller ID on the screen. He inhaled a deep breath before accepting the call.

"I hope you're calling only to wish me a happy new year, Garrett." He glanced up the stairs for any sign of Nicole as he waited for his Chief of Staff's reply.

As he listened to Garrett on the other end, he turned his back away from the stairs, and his dad.

"Okay. I'm on my way," he said once Garrett had given him the information he'd hoped not to hear. "I need you to send a second detail for Nicole." And then, "Yes, Garrett, I'm well aware that the department is shorthanded at the moment, thanks to the overload in Times Square, and the Mayor's Mansion. But I'm sure as hell not sending my wife out on New Year's Eve without security. Find someone available, and get them here ASAP." Then, "No, don't call the mayor, I'll call him myself on the way."

Frank's mouth twitched uncontrollably as he contemplated how — and what — he would tell Nicole.

"Problem, son?"

He turned to face his dad as he returned his phone to his pocket. "Yeah, afraid so. I've got to go back to the office for a while."

"That serious, Francis?"

"You know we take all threats on the city seriously. Especially tonight. I need you to be Nicole's escort to the mayor's party. Can you do that, Pop?"

"Of course, I can. She's not going to be happy, though."

"Who's not going to be happy?"

Both men turned toward the stairs in time to see Nicole making her way down.

"Is there a problem?" she asked. "I don't like the look on either of your faces. What's going on?"

The sight of his wife dressed in a tight fitting, strapless, silver sequined ball gown took Frank's breath away.

"Whew-whew!" Henry whistled.

"I second that," Frank said, a huge smile on his face. "You look absolutely beautiful, Nicole."

"Thank you both," she said as she reached the last step. "Now, tell me, what's going on?"

Frank cleared his throat. "A little something has come up. I need to go back to the office for a while. Pop has offered to be your escort for the evening, at least until I can get there. Right, Pop?" He turned from Nicole to Henry, in need of his help with the situation.

"That's right. And let me just say what an honor it will be to have such a lovely woman at my side."

"Wait! Hold on. A _little something_ has come up that's sending you back to the office on New Year's Eve, when we're expected at a party at the Mayor's Mansion? I'm not buying that for a minute, Frank Reagan. A little something like what? A bomb threat at Time's Square?"

When Frank offered no answer, only a heavy frown, Nicole panicked.

"Oh my God! That's it, isn't it! Someone is planning to blow up Times Square at midnight!"

"I didn't say that, Nicole."

"You didn't have to. The look on your face says I'm right. Oh my God, Frank. Nicky and her friends are spending New Year's Eve in Times Square. They're probably already there!"

"I'm well aware of that."

"What are you going to do? Are you going to notify her? Erin?"

"I'm hoping that won't be necessary."

"My God, Frank! We're talking about Nicky, your granddaughter. How can you not let her know she's in danger?"

"I know she's my granddaughter. I also know I can't do anything to alarm her or her friends. And I don't know for a fact at this moment that they are in any danger. I need to get to the office, find out exactly what is going on, and take care of it, so that my granddaughter and everyone else are safe."

"Frank…"

"I've got to go. You and Pop go to the party. Make some excuse for me, and try not to let on that something is wrong. Have a good time. If all goes well, and I have no reason to believe it won't at this moment, I should join you in plenty of time to see the ball drop. It's probably nothing more than a hoax, like the recent city-wide school hoax, but we have to take it seriously."

"Francis is right, Nicole."

"I'll go, but there is no way I will have a good time, no offense to you, Henry."

"None taken. Francis, go do what you have to do, and good luck, son."

"Frank, I'm scared," Nicole said, her voice starting to tremble. "For you and Nicky and her friends, and the city…"

"I will be in my office, safe. No reason to worry about me."

"Promise me that is where you will stay. Promise me, Frank." Nicole held her hand to her face, fighting back tears.

"I promise. Now I have to go. Garrett is sending a detail for you both. It should be here any minute. I'm sorry. You know if I could I would be with you, at the party."

"I know."

Frank kissed Nicole before leaving. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied.

"Keep the wolves away from her, Pop. She'll be the most beautiful woman there, I have no doubt."

"I'll do my best, Francis."

"Keep your phones handy. Both of you. I'll check in with you when I can."

With that, Frank headed out the front door and to the SUV parked in front of his home.

"Mrs. Reagan and your dad not quite ready?" asked one of two detail members as he held the door open for Frank.

"They won't be going with us. Change of plans," Frank replied as he climbed in the backseat and buckled his seatbelt. "Get me to the office. ASAP."

"Lights on, sir?" the driver asked.

"Lights on," Frank replied as he settled back in the seat.

"You mean we're not going to party at Gracie Mansion? I wore this tux for nothing?" asked the detail member in the front passenger's seat.

"Don't take it off just yet. I'm remaining optimistic that we will still make it there in time to celebrate. My wife looks quite beautiful this evening. I'd like to spend the evening with her, and not a bunch of old men at the office."

"I hear you, sir. She always does. Look beautiful, that is."

"That she does," Frank replied as he pulled his phone from his pocket and made his call to the mayor.

 _A/N — I borrowed words for Frank and Mayor Rosseni's news conference from actual New Year's Eve quotes of different New York City officials, and gathered facts of security from different news reports._


	2. Chapter 2

_Part Two —_

"So," Nicole said after taking in a deep breath in an effort to compose herself. "Looks like it's you and me, Henry. Let me just say, I can't think of anyone I'd rather escort me to a party in Frank's place than you."

"Thank you, hon. And don't worry. Whatever the situation, there is no one more capable of handling it then Francis."

Nicole reached up to straighten Henry's collar, though it didn't need straightening. "I know that." She patted him on the chest. "You look quite handsome in a tux, by the way. And nice job on that tie. Perfect."

Henry chuckled as Nicole continued. "I feel I should warn you. Sybil has it in her head that you and Lillian Ellison would make a perfect pair. And you know what happens to Reagan men when Sybil Rosseni sets her mind on setting them up with someone."

Henry raised his eyebrows, smiling. "Well, she certainly knew what she was doing when she set you and Francis up, so who am I to question her judgement?"

Chuckling, Nicole said, "That she did. Just don't remind her of it. It goes right to her head. Shall we get our coats?"

"I'll get them, then check to see if that new detail has arrived yet."

* * *

Frank stood alone in the center of the elevator inside One Police Plaza, staring down at the floor, hands deep in the pockets of his overcoat. A quick glance up at the buttons on the wall panel to the right of the closed doors showed the elevator approaching the tenth floor. It seemed to the Commissioner the elevator was moving in slow motion, even more so than normal. Even with the lights flashing on his official vehicle, it had taken much too long to arrive at his office from his home. The city was in full celebration mode, and traffic a nightmare. Why anyone would not prefer to stay home to celebrate the new year in rather than join in on all the hysteria baffled him. But then he was old, and getting older by the day. At times he wondered why he didn't just hang it all up, turn the reins over to someone else, stay home full time. Or travel. He and Nicole had never even gone on a real honeymoon. A month relaxing with a good book on a California beach, or perhaps touring the wine country of Italy as Nicole had talked of doing some day, sounded pretty good to him at the moment. He'd considered retiring more than once in the recent past, mostly on those days when he felt like no matter what he did, what his department accomplished, no matter how many bad guys they put away, it would never be enough.

When the elevator finally reached the fourteenth floor and the doors opened, he let out a deep breath, then stepped out, finding his Chief of Staff waiting for him.

"Garrett," he said in way of acknowledgement more than greeting.

"Frank. They're waiting for you in the Situation Room."

"Then let's not keep them waiting." Frank turned and hastened down the long hallway, with Garrett following closely behind him. "Exactly who is 'they'?"

"Lt. Gormley and Lt. Martin Putkowski, head of—"

"Bomb Squad Division. I know who the man is, Garrett."

"Of course you do, sir."

When Frank entered the room, the two men seated at the long conference table directly across from each other stood.

"Sit, gentlemen, and tell me what we've got." After removing his overcoat and hanging it on the corner coat rack, Frank took his seat at the head of the table.

"Nice tux, sir," Lt. Gormley said as he returned to his seat.

Ignoring the compliment, Frank gestured for his Special Assistant to get on with the task at hand.

Understanding, Gormley cleared his throat. "Yes, sir. While at my desk I received this email. It came in at exactly 7:30." He picked up the remote and pointed it toward the large screen on the back wall.

Frank pressed the bridge of his glasses up as he focused on the screen in front of him. He studied the email filling the screen several seconds before commenting. The email, which was addressed _To Lt. Sidney Gormley, From Not a Fan_ read —

 _SO SID. ACCORDING TO THE MAYOR YOUR CITY IS THE SAFETY IN THE WORLD TONIGHT. I WOULDN'T PLACE BETS ON THAT TONY._

 _FRANK SAYS HIS DEPARTMENT HAS PREPARED FOR THE WORST._

 _GOOD!_

 _BECAUSE THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT HE'S GOING TO GET!_

Placing his hands on the desk, and leaning over it toward the Lieutenant, Frank asked, "So, tell me, Sid, why do you consider this particular email a credible threat over the thousands of others we've received this week? We didn't act on the school hoax emails, and they made much more direct threats then this does."

"That's true, boss, but I just have a gut feeling about this one."

"A gut feeling? You called me away from my wife and the Mayor's New Year's Eve party, because of a _gut_ feeling?"

Gormley squirmed in his seat, his face heating up. "Yes, sir."

Taking in a deep sniff of air, Frank reached for the pitcher of water on the table, poured a glass of it, took a long sip of it, then sat back in his seat. "Okay, then, let's talk about it, analyze it. First off, have you gotten the IP address? Do we know where it originated from?"

"The Tech guys are working on that now. It's not local. Rerouted several times, it appears."

"As any serious computer geek can do."

"Right, sir."

"Though we can't completely rule out either just yet, I'm not sure we should consider it ISIS, or a threat on Times Square."

Garrett spoke for the first time since following Frank into the room and taking a seat on the other side of Gormley. "Why not, Frank?"

"Look at it. First names — Sid, Tony, Frank. 'Because that is exactly what _he's_ going to get.' Very personal. The threat is directed at me, and possibly the mayor, not the city."

"So, why was the email sent to Sid, and not you?" Garrett asked. "I checked your email, and there was nothing."

"Because whoever sent this knew — or at least suspected — that Sid would be at the office tonight, and not me. Whoever sent it, wanted it read immediately."

"Someone on the inside?" Garrett asked.

"Not necessarily. I believe the threat — if there is one — is on the Mayor's Mansion."

"So you think someone is planning to take you and the Mayor out this evening?" Lt. Putkowski asked. "And a hundred other guests as well?"

"That doesn't make sense though. Surely whoever sent this would know you would be notified. Would they expect you to ignore it and continue with your plans?" Garrett responded.

"That's a good question. Maybe, but I think they wanted to pull me away."

"Why?"

"That's what we need to figure out, don't we, gentlemen? The clock's ticking, and as far as we know, a bomb may be as well."

"Should we evacuate the Mayor's Mansion?"

"No, not just yet. Let's get Anthony on the phone. I've already alerted him of a possible situation. He's determined to continue with his party as planned. Let's let him know what we know so far. Marty, what have you got your guys doing?"

"We swept Times Square and the Mayor's Mansion this morning, and we've kept the lookouts and the dogs working non-stop since. I don't see any way a bomb could be placed anywhere near either location without us knowing."

Frank pursed his lips as he studied the email still on the screen in front of him. He, too, had a gut feeling about this, and felt the answer was staring them in the face.

"So are you calling the Mayor, or not?" The question came from Garrett.

"Not just yet," Frank replied. "Let's think about it some more. What if it's not a bomb? Or if it is, let's assume it hasn't arrived yet."

"Arrived?" Gormley questioned. "What are you thinking, boss?"

"Car bomb," Frank replied.

"No automobile is arriving at the Mayor's, or anywhere near Times Square, without being scanned first," Putkowski said.

"You sure about that? Would my detail be checked when I arrived?"

"No, sir. But it would have been checked before it left the department garage to pick you up."

"That's right. But mine got rerouted. And a last minute substitute sent for Pop and Nicole. Who did you put on that, Garrett?"

"West and Simpson."

Frank shook his head in approval. "Both good, reliable men. But check to see if they've arrived at the house yet. If not, call them back in."

Frank pulled out his cell phone, placing a call to his own detail waiting for him outside the building, and instructing them to return to the garage for a second sweep.

"Why? What are we looking for, sir?" his driver asked.

"Just do it, and get back to me," Frank replied.

While waiting to hear back from his detail, he excused himself from the room. In the hallway outside the closed door, he placed a call to his dad.

"What's up, Francis?" Henry asked upon answering the call.

"Just checking to see if the new detail has arrived yet."

When Henry replied with a "no", Frank asked to speak to Nicole.

"Frank, what's going on?" she immediately asked.

"Nothing of concern. Just shorthanded tonight, sweetheart. I'm going to have to send my detail back for you and Pop. I'm sorry for the long delay."

"Frank, why do I think you're not telling me everything?"

"Because you're always overly suspicious, that's why. I gotta go. Another call coming in. Love you."

Accepting the new call, Frank asked, "What's the report?"

"We've got a problem down here, Frank. There's no one here in the garage. No one on duty. Where is everyone?"

"Good question."

"Want us to take a look around?"

"Yes, but proceed with extreme caution."

Frank returned to the situation room, and reported what he had just been told by his driver. Lt. Putkowski immediately radioed the two men he had on garage duty for the evening, receiving no response. Frank instructed Garrett to order West and Simpson off the road, to park in an isolated lot, and wait, engine running, for a team from Putkowski's unit.

At this point, things began to move quickly. Putkowski's men were found by Frank's detail, locked in a storeroom, unconscious and stripped of their clothing. A review of the tape from the garage cameras revealed two men wearing ski masks approaching them from behind, hitting them over the head with the butt of rifles they carried, and then dragging them into the storage room, a few minutes later exiting that storage room dressed in the unconscious men's uniforms. At the same time, two other masked men were caught on a different camera placing a number of what appeared to be homemade bombs under an SUV. That SUV was later swept by the two men posing as members of the bomb squad unit, who proclaimed it clear and ready for service to Officer's West and Simpson. Frank believed the intent was to blow up the SUV when it arrived in front of the Mayor's Mansion, with Nicole and his dad in it, though it was uncertain at the time how the bombs would be detonated. His SUV was quickly swept for bombs in the garage by Lt. Putkowski and then the detail sent to escort Nicole and Henry to the Mayor's party, though they would arrive quite late.

* * *

When Nicole and Henry finally arrived at the Mayor's Mansion they were met in the entryhall by Sybil, who looked extremely ravishing in a black, strapless, revealing ball gown. Her long black hair was swept up off her neck. Long diamond earrings dusted her bare shoulders; a matching diamond necklace rested in her exposed cleavage. Both arms were lavishly adorned with diamond bracelets. She, like Nicole, wore four inch Stiletto heels, though with them Nicole knew Sybil would tower over her much shorter husband.

"It's about time you arrived," Sybil said, giving her friend a hug. "Everyone is asking about you and Frank."

"I'm sorry we're so late. Frank got detained at the office, and with traffic—" Nicole began.

"Save it for the other guests, my darling. Anthony's on the phone with Frank now. I know something is going on, but I have been instructed by my dear husband to carry on as if nothing is wrong, and that I am doing. So, let this delicious coat checker, Stephen, have your coats, and come join the other guests. You look stunning, by the way. I'm so pleased you've kept the short haircut. It suits you perfectly."

Nicole had styled her hair for the evening in a much sleeker fashion than normal, with it tucked behind her ears, exposing her own diamond duster earrings, though they weren't as elaborate or flashy as Sybil's, nor was her shorter diamond necklace. As wife of the city's police commissioner, she felt it necessary to be more conservative in her appearance than her friend, while still maintaining a sense of style and elegance. Sybil, however, continued with her well-known attitude of "if you've got it, flaunt it" as wife of New York City's mayor.

Turning her attention to Henry, Sybil complimented his appearance as well, adding, "Lillian Ellison has been asking about you since she arrived. She will be pleased you have finally arrived."

"Has she?" Henry replied as he handed his overcoat to Stephen once the young gentleman had helped Nicole with hers.

"Yes, she has! So don't keep her waiting any longer!"

Henry glanced at Nicole.

"Go!" she replied, waving her hand in the direction of the main room. "I'm fine on my own. Go!"

"You sure?"

"Yes! Go!"

Once inside the main room, Nicole accepted a glass of champagne from one of the many waiters, then made her way around the room, greeting the other guests and making her apologies for Frank, assuring them all he would be arriving shortly, sneaking a peek at her watch every few minutes, trying not to worry about Frank or what might be going on that caused him to be called back to the office, and on the phone with the mayor, wishing desperately that he was by her side.

Several minutes later Mayor Rosseni appeared.

"Nicole! How wonderful to see you. And aren't you just as beautiful as ever!" He kissed her on the cheek, then whispered in her ear. "I just got off the phone with Frank. He said to assure you all was fine, and he would be here as soon as he could."

Nicole studied Anthony's face. His relaxed smile eased her mind somewhat, though she would be totally convinced that all was fine only after Frank arrived. She thought of Nicky and her friends at Times Square. While waiting at the house for Frank's detail to arrive, she had been tempted more than once to give Frank's young granddaughter a call, just needing to hear her voice, though she knew she could say nothing to alert her of possible danger, and that Nicky and her friends would be enjoying one of the many concerts of the evening, and would not want to be disturbed. Since she had joined the Reagan family, she had gotten close to all of them, and especially so with Nicky, though she would have a hard time denying that Jamie was her favorite. She had grown to love all the Reagan family, as if they were her own flesh and blood. She thought of them all now as she pretended interest in one of the guest's recount of her Christmas in Aspen. The Reagan family all had their own plans for the evening — Erin and her new love interest at a New Year's Eve party at the home of a co-worker; Danny and Linda choosing to spend a quiet, romantic candlelit dinner at home, with the boys secure at a local church all-nighter celebration with their friends; and Jamie and his partner, Officer Janko, on duty all evening. She tried not to think what problems they might encounter as some New Year's Eve partiers around the city became more rowdy — and drunken — as the night progressed.

As midnight neared, she watched the celebration at Times Square on the large screen in the room along with the other guests, all waiting for their hosts, Sybil and Anthony, who had left the party earlier, to appear at Times Square for the ball drop. Henry and Lillian, who had not left each other's side since Henry had arrived, and who seemed to be getting along quite splendidly, stood next to her. Just as she reached to open her small silver handbag, wanting to have her phone in hand in case she received a midnight call from Frank, hairy lips touched the side of her neck.

"Happy New Year."

She whipped around at the sound of Frank's voice.

"Frank! You made it!"

"I said I would, didn't I?" Frank replied with a huge smile.

"Yes, you did." Nicole reached up, and caressed his cheek. He took her hand in his, kissed it, then gently touched his lips to hers. "There is no way I would allow my beautiful wife to ring in the new year without me."

"So everything is okay? The city is safe?" she asked.

"Everything is fine. The city is safe."

"Just a hoax or what?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with," Frank said as he took two glasses of champagne from the tray of a waiter who had just approached them. After handing one to Nicole, he said, "I was thinking this evening, now that the holidays are coming to a close, we should plan a trip. I think I may have some vacation time saved up."

Nicole laughed. "You think so? Like how many years' worth?"

Frank tilted his head from side to side. "Um….probably a few. So, what do you think? A few weeks in Italy?"

"That sounds heavenly to me, Frank. But I would be content to vacation anywhere with you, even that small rental cabin in the Catskills."

"I'm thinking Italy. Catskills are way too close." Frank clinked his glass to Nicole's. "Happy New Year, Mrs. Reagan."

"Happy New Year, Commissioner," she replied. "To a safe and wonderful 2016, and a trip to Italy."

 _The End_


End file.
